1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor structured in such a way that a coil is buried in a magnetic body, and a method for manufacturing said inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of inductor has a magnetic body of a specified shape and a coil buried in the magnetic body.
As described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, coils having the aforementioned structure and currently in use include those that integrally have a part constituted by helically wound coil wire, two leader parts provided at the two ends of the wound part and terminal parts connected to these leader parts and wider than the leader parts. With these coils, when a magnetic body material is pressure-formed to a specified shape the coil is buried in the formed body so that each terminal part will be exposed entirely from the formed body, while each terminal part exposed from the formed body is bent at the boundary between the terminal part and leader part along the surface of the magnetic body after the curing process, with the obtained product used as a surface-mounted terminal.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-282346
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-153068
Since the aforementioned inductor has a structure where each terminal part of the coil is exposed entirely and also the boundary between each leader part and each terminal part wider than the leader part is exposed from the magnetic body, there are risks that cracks that cause poor connection due to wire breakage, etc., may generate at the aforementioned boundary if an external force is applied to each exposed terminal part or when the inductor is soldered to a circuit board.